DE 195 43 562 discloses an assemblage for non-contact rotation angle sensing of a rotatable element. In order to sense in simple fashion the absolute rotational position of the rotatable element, the sensor assemblage is constructed from at least two sensor elements, and is disposed with respect to the rotatable element in such a way that the field lines proceeding from the rotatable element extend, in any rotational position, transversely to the sensor structures predefined by the direction of a current in the sensor elements. Using various electronic evaluation devices, the directional components of the field lines can be evaluated, in order to ascertain the rotational position, by evaluating the phase position between the input and output signals of the respective sensor elements. The input signals delivered are either sinusoidal or square-wave alternating voltages, or DC voltages.